<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You Win Some, You Steal Some by fandersrequests</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24178021">You Win Some, You Steal Some</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandersrequests/pseuds/fandersrequests'>fandersrequests</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>You Win Some, You Steal Some Verse [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>"Parent" Janus Sanders, Adult Janus Sanders, Adult Patton Sanders, Affectionate Insults, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Parents, Big Brother Janus Sanders, Competition, Dad Patton Sanders, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Gay Parents, Guardian Janus Sanders, High School, Human, Human Sides (Sanders Sides), Kinda, Loss of Parent(s), M/M, Meet-Cute, Morality | Patton Sanders is Creativity | Roman Sanders' Parent, Morality | Patton Sanders is Dark Creativity | Remus Sanders' Parent, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, PTA Rivalry, PTA dads, Parent Janus Sanders, Parent Rivalry, Parenthood, Rivalry, Single Parents</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:01:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,323</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24178021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandersrequests/pseuds/fandersrequests</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Janus Noirblanc may not be a <i>real</i> parent but he's every bit the dedicated guardian as all the PTA parents. When his little brother and ward comes home with a flyer advertising the next PTA bake sale, Janus decides its time to show these rich kid's parents how its done. Especially the cute dad with the cardigan always tied around his neck.</p><hr/><p>
  <span class="small">As this <i>was</i> imagined from a prompt, I am including that info below:<br/><b>Title:</b> You Win Some, You Steal Some<br/><b>Ship(s):</b> Main Ship - Moceit. Background Ships - 3 Surprise Ships<br/><b>Prompt:</b> PTA rivals. She did say in her prompt "plot twist - they are dating" but considering muse decided that this is gonna be a Big Ol' Fic, I'm hoping she forgives me.<br/><b>Requester:</b> sunshineandteddybears on Tumblr and AO3<br/><b>Rating:</b> PG-13<br/>If you prefer Tumblr's format, you can find the fanfic <a href="https://fandersrequests.tumblr.com/post/618075820244779008/prompt-fill-moceit">here</a>. Also, the tag for this specific story/au is <i>ywsyss au</i> on Tumblr, if you want to track it for updates as I don’t do tag lists.</span>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Deceit | Janus Sanders &amp; Morality | Patton Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Morality | Patton Sanders/Deceit Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>You Win Some, You Steal Some Verse [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745059</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>115</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter One: Good News, Bad News</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshineandteddybears/gifts">Sunshineandteddybears</a>.</li>



    </ul><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <span class="small"><b>Disclaimer:</b> I do not own the characters. I just borrow them to fulfil my plots and the plots of those more creative than me. :P</span>
</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="center">
  <h1>You Win Some, You Steal Some</h1>
</div><div class="center">
  <p>
    <span class="big">
      <b>Chapter One: Good News, Bad News</b>
    </span>
  </p>
</div><p>"Hey."</p><p>Janus looked up from the newspaper he had been reading, heterochromatic eyes seeking the owner of the voice that had sounded through the apartment. </p><p>“Virgil. My favorite son. Tell me, how was school today?” Janus called back.</p><p>The boy in question stepped into the living room, dropping his messenger bag by the couch. Janus caught the tail end of the double eye roll, smirking. </p><p>“You’re crazier than I thought if you think I’m suddenly gonna tell you shit. Just because you are my guardian does not mean I’m gonna open up to you. You’re still my older brother and I’m not your son.”</p><p>“Sure thing, Hamilton.” </p><p>Janus watched as his younger brother came to the couch, stretching his limbs for a few seconds. The older man snorted at the thought that he looked like a slinky alley cat stretching like that. A few more seconds and Virgil had slunk so far down into the couch that it almost seemed as if the couch was absorbing him. </p><p>Silence fell between them but it was comfortable. It did make him think about the people who were awed when he told them he was raising his kid brother. They were certain Virgil must be a terror. He laughed and wiped invisible tears of glee before setting them straight; if anything, Janus was likely more of a terror for Virgil than the other way around. </p><p>“Oh. I have something for you. Er, well… two somethings.” </p><p>Janus raised a brow, an interested expression slipping onto his face. </p><p>“Oh?”</p><p>Virgil blushed then. Or was it blanched. Honestly, it looked a lot like both with the way his cheeks were splotchy here and there. A hand rose to rub at the back of his neck and it was this along with the fact that Virgil would no longer look him in the eyes that told Janus that at least one of these something was a “bad” something. </p><p>“Do I want to know?”</p><p>Virgil hesitated, his lip bit suddenly and he started to rock. Janus felt a rush of fear, knowing the signs that a panic attack could very well be not too far off. He took deep breaths himself and Virgil’s own breathing soon followed. The older man felt a rush of relief as he watched Virgil take one single deep, deep breath before letting it out slowly. Janus smiled at Virgil when the other looked his way once more, the pride easy to read in his gaze. Virgil said nothing about the almost attack. They had agreed with Virgil’s psychiatrist, Dr. Picani, that—for Virgil—bringing up the act could cause more anxiety so soon after and so they pretended as if nothing had happened until Virgil was fully calmed. </p><p>“Okay, good news or bad news first?”</p><p>“Bad.” It would definitely benefit them both to end on the good note. </p><p>Virgil nodded, having expected that, and rose. Janus watched as his brother made his way to his bag, crouching down to rummage through it. Virgil presumably pulled paper from it as when he stood up and returned, there were a couple sheets of paper in his hand. Virgil quickly shoved one of them at him. </p><p>Janus took it, brow quirked as he took in the fear in Virgil’s eyes. Glancing down, Janus could see why. The paper was his most recent report card and Virgil had not done too well. </p><p>Honestly though, it was definitely not his worst report card. In fact, his brother’s grades had been improving significantly over the last year and a half—ever since their parents had died in that car crash—and though Virgil tried to play it off, Janus made sure he told Virgil he was proud. Still, this report card showed he was still struggling in Algebra and Chemistry. Janus was certain that this time it was less depression and grief and more that Virgil just was not a natural at the “left brain” subjects. </p><p>“Okay, so… we need a little more focus and study in Algebra and Chemistry but Virgil… this really isn’t that bad. You’ve had far worse cards than this—understandably so considering… well, not important. Point is, we <i>can</i> work with this, Virge. This does mean I’ll have to get you a tutor.”</p><p>Virgil suddenly stirred from his slouch, straightening up more than normal. </p><p>“I’ve actually got a friend who knows this guy in our grade who is like… really smart. Especially in these subjects. Roman gave me his number if you want it?”</p><p>Janus narrowed his eyes. He didn’t know why but he was certain he could hear a hint of hope but that didn’t make sense… </p><p>Oh. The boy’s got a crush on this kid.</p><p>He laughed silently to himself, not wishing to let Virgil in on the fact that he had figured out why he was acting a little strange. Part of him did want to tease but he decided that could wait. </p><p>“Okay, yeah. Sure. I’ll have to interview him, of course.”</p><p>Virgil’s pupils dilated, presumably out of fear or worry but he masked his expression quick enough. When he nodded, Janus grinned. </p><p>“Well, there it is then. All figured out. I’m going to hold onto this though.” </p><p>Setting it on his lap, he nodded at the second sheet of paper that Virgil had retrieved, still clutched firmly in his hand. </p><p>“And what’s this one?”</p><p>Virgil’s brows screwed up in confusion until he looked down at the paper in his hand, as if he had forgotten he was still holding it. Likely, Janus supposed, considering his fear at giving him the report card. </p><p>“Oh! Right. That bake sale thing you always get so gung-ho about… they were passing out these in our classes. For the PTA. I thought, since you love cooking and baking so much, that you might enjoy it but then again, it’s for the PTA and you’re not <i>really</i> my parent and you probably think its dumb and I’m starting to regret calling it good news but… yeah.” </p><p>Janus snorted and shook his head. </p><p>“I mean, probably usually you would be right but I would love nothing more than to out bake all those prissy moms.”</p><p>Virgil snorted. </p><p>“Why am I not surprised?” he asked as he handed Janus the flyer. </p><p>Janus looked the flyer over. According to it, the bake sale would be the Saturday next at the school gym, 10:00 AM sharp. Janus would have to get off work that day but honestly, it would be so worth it. In fact, he supposed he might as well take Friday off as well. If he was going to out bake the rich kid’s parents then he was going all in. No sense doing something half assed, especially when showing rich people up. </p><p>“I guess this means I’ll have to join the PTA. Any idea who runs it?”</p><p>“Logan’s mom… oh, uh… Logan being the guy that—”</p><p>“Yes, yes. The tutoring kid. I’ll just ask to talk to her when I call him about setting up some sessions.” </p><p>Virgil blushed but said nothing as he slid his hands into the pockets of his favorite hoodie. Janus held back a teasing grin, not wanting to let his little brother in on the fact he figured it out. </p><p>“Cool,” he said finally. </p><p>“Mmhm.” </p><p>Janus could feel the air around them growing awkward and he let Virgil chill in that awkward for a good, healthy few moments before clapping his hands together. </p><p>“Well, I’d say that’s enough excitement for the evening. Now, I was going to cook but after this trying time due to that Report Card—”</p><p>“Ass.”</p><p>“—I don’t really feel up to it. How about I let you drive my car and you go pick us up some burgers or something?”</p><p>Virgil perked up after that, happily accepting the errand since it meant he got to drive. Janus had made sure that Virgil took Driver’s Ed and then the driving test, but they couldn’t afford a second car so Janus let Virgil drive when there were short errands that could be done close by. </p><p>“Great.” Janus tossed his little brother the keys. “Be sure to readjust the mirrors and wear your seat belt.” </p><p>“Yes, Mom.” </p><p>Janus made a face at that before staring at his little brother pointedly. Virgil sighed. </p><p>“Okay, okay. Sorry. But I do know all this stuff… but I know you’re just looking out for me.”</p><p>It was the closest he would get to a thank you and Janus was happy to take it. </p><p>“I’ll text you what I want so you have it when you get there.”</p><p>Virgil nodded. Janus watched as he subconsciously checked for his wallet, phone, and keys in his hand. He smiled, knowing that he had taught Virgil that and it was so nice to see it stick. Next, Janus handed Virgil his card. </p><p>“Fill the car up first. Then get the food.” </p><p>“Kay. See you, loser.”</p><p>“Heh. See you soon, V.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>
  <span class="small"><b>Quinn says:</b> Thank you so much to sunshineandteddybears for not only requesting this plot but also being a trooper and beta reading it for me. This one kinda branched from the original request but that also means so much more story so I hope that you readers don't mind too much. If you enjoyed, please consider kudos and commenting. I love to hear from you all!</span>
</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A Side of Friendly Rivalry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>If you prefer Tumblr's format, you can find the chapter <a href="https://fandersrequests.tumblr.com/post/620041714193793026/you-win-some-you-steal-some-chapter-two">here</a>. Also, the tag for this specific story/au is <i>ywsyss au</i> on Tumblr, if you want to track it for updates as I don’t do tag lists.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <span class="small"><b>Disclaimer:</b> I do not own the characters. I just borrow them to fulfil my plots and the plots of those more creative than me. :P</span>
</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="center">
  <h1>You Win Some, You Steal Some</h1>
</div><div class="center">
  <p>
    <span class="big">
      <b>Chapter Two: A Side of Friendly Rivalry</b>
    </span>
  </p>
</div><p>True to his word, Janus was up just after dawn the morning of the bake sale, touching up decorations and packaging each one to perfection.</p><p>“Eat your heart out, Mary Berry,” he said, referencing <i>The Great British Baking Show</i> judge, as he tied up an elaborate bow. Smirking, Janus looked over his handy work before slipping his fingers into his mouth to let out a piercing whistle. The sound of Virgil’s Converse clad feet squeaking their way down the hallway let him know of his younger brother’s presence. </p><p>“Hey, Vi. Help me get these to the car.” </p><p>The teenager in question let out a long-suffering sigh but in the end, helped Janus until the job was done. </p><p>“Tutoring starts today, doesn’t it?” Janus asked, leaning against the car. He tried his best to hold back his smirks but it was proving to be a losing battle. Virgil didn’t notice though, too busy looking down at the ground as he answered. </p><p>“Uh-huh.” The older man just barely held back a snort and cleared his throat. </p><p>“Well, how about this…” He pulled out his wallet and took out two twenties, passing them to Virgil. “I’ll be at the bake sale for hours and who knows what I’ll want to do after… get you and… whatshisface?”</p><p>“Logan,” Virgil supplied on cue. Janus smirked but said nothing, instead continuing. </p><p>“Right. Go ahead and get you and Logan some pizza. Lord knows the boy is gonna need it after having to tutor you.” He stuck out his tongue and that plus his tone told Virgil he was only teasing. The teen rubbed his arm as he took the money. </p><p>“Thanks, dude.”</p><p>“No problem, Vi. Now, Logan should almost be here, well look at that… speak of the devil!” </p><p>Virgil’s face seemed to go half white, half red in the next few seconds. Janus would have been worried but a moment later Virgil was suddenly standing over by Logan, taking his hand and practically dragging the poor boy down the step stone path, quite obviously avoiding the driveway at all costs. </p><p>“Thanks for the pizza money, bro! Good luck with the bake sale! You show those rich moms and dads!”</p><p>Janus rolled his eyes, smiling fondly. Getting into the car, he gave the direction his little brother and Logan had taken one last glance with a little laugh. </p><p>“Sorry, you had to miss it, mom and dad.”</p><p>With a bittersweet sigh, Janus left the driveway and headed in the direction of the venue. </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>+     +     +     +</p>
</div><p>Janus pulled into a parking spot in the very back of the church’s main parking lot, frowning heavily. He had driven around three full times before giving up and heading for the last row. He had just been about to give up and head for the overflow lot when the last spot appeared. </p><p>“Thank God!” Janus said, a little sarcastically. Only a little. He was very appreciative that he did not have to go to the overflow. </p><p>Turning off his car, Janus got out and headed around to the back of the vehicle. He was grateful that he had listened when Virgil suggested he bring a crate to carry everything. Making a mental note to thank Virgil, Janus grabbed his things, locked up the car, and headed up the parking lot toward the front door of the church. </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>+     +     +     +</p>
</div><p>Janus looked around curiously as he crossed the threshold of the church entrance, taking in all the adults of various ages. There were even a few children rushing around, some getting yelled at for running. Janus couldn’t help but sigh in sympathy at that. He never had to deal with that with Virgil because their parents had been around for that age but still. He remembered Virgil getting told off for things like that. </p><p>Well, not that exactly. Virgil had always been a quiet kid and didn’t like being in the spotlight. He would still walk off, however, trying to find a quieter place to chill. Their mom had freaked out the first several times it happened but they all came to realize that Virgil typically could be found in the closest somewhat quiet place. </p><p>He snorted softly and shook his head, seeking out the person in charge of this whole event. It didn’t take long to find him, his two-toned gaze falling on a man who didn’t look too much older than himself, if older at all. Eyes dropping to his converse covered with little cartoon kitties, Janus looked upward taking in his khaki pants, bright blue button-down shirt with kitties that looked not unlike the ones on his shoes. If that was not enough, the man had a light tan what-Janus-assumed-was-a-sweater tied around his neck like a scarf. Circular, gold-rimmed glasses completed the look. </p><p><i>What a doofus,</i> Janus thought to himself as he rolled his eyes. Stealing himself, Janus made his way in his direction, stopping just behind an older lady who was currently in conversation with him. Janus looked around, trying his best to look like he was not eavesdropping… which he totally was, but no one else needed to know that. </p><p>Apparently, Miss Whines-A-Lot did not like the booth that was given to her and wanted a better space. He couldn’t hear the man’s answer because he was not close enough and did not want to make it obvious that he was listening in. Whatever the man had said, it appeared to have worked. Janus frowned as he watched the woman walk off, making her way to the spot she had been given. She didn’t appear to be packing up or moving so it seemed that this man, whoever he was, had talked her into staying where she was. Suddenly, he wished he could have heard just what it was that made a woman like that behave.</p><p>“Hey there! How can I help you?”</p><p>Janus blinked, turning back to the man. The question on his tongue slipped away the moment he looked the man’s way. </p><p>“Uh… oh, hi.”</p><p>Patton smiled brightly. </p><p>“Hi there.”</p><p>Janus couldn’t really blame his brain for its sudden inability to focus. The man standing before him was—in one word—beautiful. Bright eyes that were like liquid gold, freckle bursts all over his face—and, Janus was willing to bet, everywhere else—and tousled sun-kissed blond curls. </p><p>“Uh… hi.” He cleared his throat and tried to ignore the fact that he had just said hi twice. Speaking quickly before the other could grow tired of having to greet him a fourth time, Janus forced a winning smile. “So I’m the newbie, Janus Noirblanc.”</p><p>“Oooh, Mr. Fancyname!”</p><p>Janus forced a nervous laugh. “Yep… that’s me. Anyway, where should I set up my stuff.”</p><p>He raised up his crate as if to prove their existence. Patton glanced at the box then up at Janus again, smiling brightly. </p><p>“Right! I’d be happy to show you the ropes,” the man said, the smile growing. Janus stared for a few moments certain that if he watched for a few moments the smile would prove ingenuine. A few moments passed, however, and the man’s smile didn’t waver until the end but only for a concerned frown to slip over his lips. </p><p>“You okay there, Janus?”</p><p>Janus felt a sudden rush of a feeling he couldn’t quite place at hearing his name spoken by the other man’s voice.</p><p>“Y-yeah. Yeah, of course. I just realized, however, that you never introduced yourself. That is still a commonly practiced social tradition, correct?”</p><p>Patton, who looked a little confused at the words, seemed to figure out what it was Janus was saying. </p><p>“Oh, how silly of me. Patton Hart! I’m so happy to meet you, Janus Noirblanc.”</p><p>A hand was offered to Janus, who took it, shaking it firmly as he held the other’s gaze with an appeased smile. </p><p>“Likewise, Patton Hart.” </p><p>The man smiled and nodded for Janus to follow him which the young man did. If Janus had allowed his eyes to rake over the other’s backside before looking up once more… well, no one else needed to know. </p><p>They reached an almost bare table that had only a single red cloth. </p><p>“Alright. This half,” he pointed to the right half of the table. “This will be your half. Your table buddy will be along shortly.”</p><p>Janus flashed a warm, playful grin before he could help himself. “I only accept a table ‘buddy’ if it’s you.”</p><p>
  <i>Well, that was a little flirty, Jan. Geez.</i>
</p><p>The man, however, did not react in a way Janus had expected. First, he frowned. No, no. Not a frown. A pout. He pouted. Second, he sighed as if put out. Janus raised a brow. </p><p>“Well, okay yeah,” the man said, nodding. Janus was confused. Luckily, Patton continued. “It was supposed to be a little fun surprise. A little joke. But yeah, I’ll be your table buddy for this bake sale! The sale always starts at my table first and works its way down. All places get plenty of foot traffic but tables in this hall are coveted due to being where the people enter.”</p><p>Janus blinked at all the information before smiling in a grateful manner. </p><p>“Well, how kind of you, Patton. Thank you.”</p><p>Patton looked quite mollified, smiling warmly. </p><p>“Of course! Anything for our members, especially the newbies.” He laughed softly before moving closer. “Well, I leave you to set up. Me and my boys will be along soon with our goods and then it’ll be time to open the doors.” </p><p>Janus was a little mystified, he had to admit. Here was this man who was every bit a rich parent as any of the rest but he actually sounded and felt genuine. He hadn’t thought such a combo could exist in a single person. </p><p>“Okay, yeah. See you.” </p><p>He watched the man walk off before turning his attention to setting up his half of the table. He then took his chair, settling back onto it to play on his phone as he waited for the sale to start. </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>+     +     +     +</p>
</div><p>“So why is the PTA Bake Sale, which I presume raises money for the school, in a church?”</p><p>He had stopped playing his game in favor of chatting with Patton the moment the PTA leader arrived with three large crates of baked goods. They were even in warming bags, which were strapped to the shoulders of Patton and two teenage boys. He gave a tiny start as he realized the two were twins. In his defense, the twins only proved to be identical when standing next to one another. With different hair styles, different fashion choices, and even different states of facial hair (one mustached and one baby butt smooth)—hell, there was even a different sort of glint in each of their eyes, which mostly matched though the one with a skinny-stache’s brown eyes were a shade lighter while the typical rich boy looking twin’s eyes were slightly more red than brown.</p><p>Patton glanced at him as if confused for a moment. It seemed to dawn on him as that being weird but Janus guessed they’d been having it there for years now. Perhaps the reason had been lost. Realization sparked in those light honey eyes, however, and Janus—always thirsty for knowledge of any kind—leaned forward, in the other’s direction. </p><p>“Oh! Well, the PTA’s of the different schools had been having their own in the schools but when some parents have multiple kids and there’s only so many weekends in a school year… and people who come to these won’t want to go to multiple schools in one day, or even so closely together. That, plus the fact that there is more space and we can do so much more with a bigger event…”</p><p>He waved his hand out at the church hallway as if the area could finish the statement for itself. Honestly though, it really did. That was some surprisingly intelligent and logical thinking. More than what he would expect from a bunch of rich parents.</p><p><i>Huh. I get the feeling that Patton is the reason behind it. If so, thank God for the people who put him in the position. Maybe some</i> real <i>shit will get done.</i></p><p>“That’s smart. Good for you.” Janus meant it too. He didn’t give out praise lightly. That just wasn’t his style.</p><p>Patton blushed but beamed. </p><p>“Thank you! I do sometimes worry that perhaps some of the parents weren’t happy with the change—”</p><p>“They are idiots. This will do so much better than separate ones ever will and if they want to argue about it well… they’re probably flat earthers and believe that the moon landing was faked. That is to say, who cares what they think because they obviously know nothing?”</p><p>Patton blushed and hesitated. Perhaps he thought he should defend the other parents from Janus, which would be understandable considering Janus’s newbie status. The man glanced at the table next to Janus and seemed to be waiting, considering his response before continuing. After a bit of time, he glanced at Janus once more and nodded. There was agreement in his gaze and it was evident that even if he would not verbalize it, Patton knew well that many of the parents were, in fact, idiots. </p><p>“Anyway. We moved the bake sales to this venue… how long ago now, Roman?”</p><p>Roman was apparently one of the twins because the more put together one now stepped forward a half step to respond. </p><p>“I’m pretty sure it’s been three years now. Four years ago, you were named PTA chairman. The changes to the bake sale were about a year after that.”</p><p>“I’d normally disagree with everything that my <i>younger</i> twin has said but you’re sexy and I wouldn’t want to lead you astray…” </p><p>Janus frowned deeply at that but said nothing, his eyes on their… <i>father?</i> He wasn’t sure this man <i>could</i> be their father. He did not look old enough to have teenage sons their age. Still, Patton had mentioned that he and his boys would be along. Maybe he just ages really well? Or maybe… maybe he adopted them?</p><p>He supposed either option was as viable as the other and decided not to dwell too much on it. Especially not since this adorable man was talking once more. </p><p>“Okay, so three years or so,” Patton reiterated with a sweet smile. Janus nodded.</p><p>“Yeah, then. That just solidifies the evidence that those naysayers are brainless simpletons.”</p><p>The two twins laughed. The one with the mustache snickered while his brother chuckled a light, airy laugh. It had him wondering what Patton’s laugh sounded like. He did hope he would get to hear it soon. Unfortunately, that comment would not get the laugh he had desired. </p><p>“Boys… be nice.” Patton frowned at Janus. </p><p>“I do get where you are coming from, but I will have to ask you to refrain from any more such comments.”</p><p>Janus merely smirked but nodded in agreement. He would behave. </p><p>“My deepest apologies.” He fell silent as he leaned back in his chair and lifted his phone in order to appear as if he were playing on it. In reality, however, he was actually watching Patton and the twin boys as they set up their half of the table. Five pies and seven different plates of cookies—all different flavors! Sure, Janus had done four pies but he’d only gotten two different kinds of cookies. </p><p>He supposed that it made sense. Patton had two older boys. Perhaps one or both were into this as much as Patton was—</p><p>“Okaaaay, dad!”</p><p>
  <i>Well, that answers the dad question.</i>
</p><p>“Yeah, pops! You said if we helped you bring the food in we could take the car till you’re done!”</p><p>Patton glanced at Janus with a <i>what can you do</i> smile before letting out a long-suffering sigh. </p><p>“I see how it is. Don’t want to help dear ol’ dad with the bake sale. Fine, fine. Go on.”</p><p>Patton then sat in his chair and smiled up at the twins. </p><p>“Dad… you haven’t given us the key!”</p><p>A playful little grin and a wicked glean in his eyes had Janus watching more closely. </p><p>“Yeah I did!” </p><p>For a moment, the more put together one looked a little confused before the mustached one snorted. </p><p>“Dad!” Put-together son cried. Obviously, his dad and twin brother teasing him was a common occurrence. “Come on…”</p><p>“Roman, stop pouting. There we go… now what are the magic words?”</p><p>“Please!” The twins said in unison. Patton glanced at Janus and winked before regarding the twins. Janus watched as Patton took his keys from his pocket and tossed them at the more put-together one—Roman. He would never voice his thoughts but he knew that if he had been in the same position as Patton, he would have given the keys to the more put-together one as well. That one with the mustache looked a little deranged from time to time. </p><p>Janus watched as the twins left. He was both pleased and annoyed. On one hand, the twins' conversation with their father offered up a lot of invaluable information. On the other hand, he now had no idea how Patton had managed to get all those goods baked if he hadn’t had his twins help. Still, he didn’t know for sure that neither of the twins had helped. They could love baking but hate the sale aspect of the event for all Janus knew. As he was not a man to take knowledge as truth blindly, Janus decided to ask. </p><p>“So which of your boys helped you bake all of that?”</p><p>Patton looked confused for a few moments. Suddenly, clarity shone in his eyes and he shook his head. </p><p>“I wish one of them was into baking! Neither of them would be caught dead in the kitchen and frankly I worry about them any time they are. Of course, I’ve taught them the basics of cooking and all that but simple is all they would let me teach them and I was happy to give them that much. They can at least cook for themselves when they go off to college or wherever life takes them.”</p><p>Janus nodded, keeping his expression friendly but neutral. At least until he gathered the information he needed. </p><p>“Then your wife or husband, perhaps?”</p><p>“No husband,” Patton said with a smile and a shrug. “I baked this all myself. I’d say unfortunately but really, I don’t mind. Baking is always so calm and soothing to me.”</p><p>Janus nodded. Honestly, he felt the same. “Me too.”</p><p>Unfortunately, as he had feared, the other’s confirmation that he had indeed baked all of that on his own had Janus feeling a rush of competitive energy. </p><p>
  <i>Oh dear. I can feel myself rising to the challenge already.</i>
</p><p>Janus stood, slipping his phone into his back pocket as he walked behind Patton in order to move around to the other side of the table. Taking a look at each desert, Janus begrudgingly accepted that they <i>appeared</i> appetizing. He couldn’t know for sure until he—</p><p>“Wanna try a piece?”</p><p>Patton had caught him eyeing the cherry cobbler and was watching him earnestly. Janus nodded before he could think it through and suddenly Patton was moving. A few seconds later, he was urged back into his seat and a few moments later, Patton was pushing a small plate with a sizable piece of cobbler in the middle. A plastic fork followed and Janus was quite aware of Patton’s eyes on him as he straightened, lifted the pie, took a decent size piece and put it into his mouth. </p><p>Immediately it was clear that Patton was a good baker. No, not merely good. He was fucking amazing. </p><p>“Damn, this is good.”</p><p>Patton beamed. </p><p>Janus ignored the sudden flutter in his chest. He couldn’t afford the attraction and interest he felt when Patton was quite obviously his rival.</p><p>Yet, he smiled in a playful way.</p><p>“Want a taste of any of mine?”</p><p>Patton nodded eagerly.</p><p>“Chocolate chip cookie, please. Can’t go wrong with the classics.” </p><p>Janus was likely to agree but he didn’t want to go giving any damning intel against himself to his brand new rival. </p><p>“Coming right up,” he said as he reached into his own crate to get his small paper plates. Opening the clear wrap, Janus got a cookie and, after slight deliberation, grabbed another. Passing the cookies to Patton, he couldn’t help but return the smile the man sent his way. He watched as Patton tried the first, then inhaled it, and proceeded to inhale the second right after. </p><p>“Yummy! The only thing that would have made them better—” Janus tensed, gaze shadowing. “—is if either of us had any milk!”</p><p>Janus relaxed and laughed softly which had Patton laughing. Falling into a companionable silence, the two finished eating. The moment Janus managed to swipe the last bit of fruit filling onto his fork and then into his mouth, Patton left him and moved toward the middle of the room. He called for quiet and Janus, without thinking, slipped two fingers into his mouth to let out a sharp whistle. </p><p>Surprise was on Patton’s face at first—no doubt from the suddenness of the sound—but soon gratitude passed between them. </p><p>“Thank you all for coming to this thing!” He said, pausing to allow other people to comment. </p><p>“Not like we have a choice…” the lady two seats down on the table next to theirs commented. Janus rounded on her, glaring daggers. She wasn’t looking his way but Janus continued to glare daggers into the side of her head for a few more moments. It made him feel better, anyway. Sticking up for his new… rival? Flirt rival? Flirt friend? Future boyfriend? Well, whatever Patton was or became to him didn’t matter so much as the fact that whoever he was or whatever he became to him, Janus had supported him. That was what rival-flirt-friend-future-boyfriend’s were for, right? Right. </p><p>Patton continued to talk, thanking them for coming and being so supportive. He even eyed Ms. Snoot while he said it with such a warm, content smile. </p><p><i>Oooh, I like him,</i> Janus decided. Of course, he had already decided that before, but that moment was when it truly solidified. </p><p>Patton then advised he was going to open the doors, wished them all a good sale, stopped by—presumably—every table, and finally, returned to Janus. </p><p>“I’ll be back. Don’t let anyone sneak a piece. You look at me like that now, but just you wait… they’ll try it.”</p><p>Patton dashed off to the doors across the way and unlocked the middle set of doors which had the signs posted on the outside. A few moments later, Patton had returned.</p><p>“Ready to sell like crazy, table buddy?”</p><p>Janus smirked. “I was born ready, Patton.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>
  <span class="small"><b>Quinn says:</b> Once again, thank you so much to sunshineandteddybears for beta reading for me! I had an absolute BLAST with this chapter so pretty please, if you enjoyed, please consider kudos and commenting. I love to hear from you all!</span>
</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>